JUDGEMENT
by ARCHANGEMON
Summary: Gendo ikari believes he has every thing under control, that he will get every thing he ever wanted but what happens when an un expexted angel arrives and changes all that? evangelion digimon cross over First ever eva story, first ever cross over story C
1. Chapter 1

JUDGEMENT

PROLOUGE:

The magi had detected it; the super computer that alerted nerved of any angel attack was going crazy. Alarms were blaring left and right the signature of the angel was as of yet unknown, but it was moving faster than any thing they had seen, satellite images only captured a blur of white and gold; he was heading straight for them but they were ready.

Shinji ikari pilot of unit 01

Rei ayanami pilot of unit 00

Asuka soryou Langley pilot of unit 03

They were ready each knew what they had to do, each was aware of there role and of there job, they were to stop any angels.

"Major what is the status?"

"Its ETA will be in 2 minutes sir"

"Are the pilots ready?"

"Standing by, right ristsuko?"

"All pilots are ready"

No they were not, the two minutes passed and they only saw the massive evas on the ground, and before them stood a glowing figure covered and surrounded by energy, arms crossed he looked on at the biomechanical puppets and frowned.

"I have come to deliver a message"

It spoke, and it sent shivers down every one is spine. He was speaking a voice that boomed trough out Tokyo 3 and sent waves of terror trough out there bodies, yet the voice held no anger no evil and no ill will.

"It can speak"

The blond woman looked at the purple haired major standing beside her, much like her she was still in shock. No angel had ever spoken this one had, glancing at the commander she saw his gloved hands tighten a bit more.

"Have the evas engage the angel now"

This was not part of his plan, this was not even written in the Dead Sea scrolls, how was it that this figure that was as tall as he could take down the three angels with out even moving.

"You heard the commander engage the enemy"

Three angels stood and finally the glowing figure is light banished, In its place stood an angel 10 wings emerged from his back a helmet shielded his face and a shield and sword were his weapons, long blond hair flowed with the wind as his body was incased in scrolls of some kind.

"What the hell is that?"

Asuka is exclamation snapped every one out of there daze and they all could see that this was indeed and angel.

"t-that's an angel…a true angel?"

Ikari is voice trembled, this was not like the monsters they faced this was different, he had armor and a human body he had weapons and he could speak this was not an average angel.

"In 10 days we will come and destroy the darkness. I am seraphymon this is my decree"

Unit 00 rushed towards the angel, rei ayanami had to follow the commander is orders and yet when she was about to strike her Eva stopped and fell to the ground.

"This will end in ten days"

The angel banished and all they could do was stand and watch the empty screen before them, he had been sent to deliver a warning; to tell them that he was going not only him but also other were going to arrive and stop this. Stop what they did not know and now turning towards there commander they wanted answers. He could not give them any, turning away from them he heads into his office and frowns; this was not what he was expecting.

"Is something wrong?"

"No every thing is fine old friend every thing is fine"

In the out skirts of Tokyo 3 two figures look at the city before them and wonder what it will hold, they know there task and know what needs to be done, but they had lot to many friends and the darkness always seem to win.

"Do you think he is all right?"

"Of course he is, you are well aware that I am the only one who can match him in his mega form"

"The only one?"

"Last I remember you refused to change"

The minute those words left his mouth he regretted them; the hurt in her eyes made him wince and look away.

"Hikari I'm sorry I didn't"

"Its okay, takato I just wish"

"Yeah I know me too"

They had been battling for so long now that it was hard to remember what exactly were they fighting for, after so many tragedies and so many deaths it seem it was pointless to fight. Yet each time the thought would enter there minds they would push it out, there friends had sacrificed every thing to stop the darkness, now that they were so close they couldn't stop; this was the last remnant of the evil force and even tough it resided within a human it needed to be extinguish.

"I just hoped you don't need to be involve"

"I can still fight"

"I know I just hope she is ready as well"

Both of them glanced at the figures behind them and smiled, guimon, gatomon slept; they needed to rest, the coming battle was not going to be easy.

AUTHOR IS RAMBLE:

You might be wondering, were the hell did this come from! I mean a cross over between evangelion and digimon. What the hell was he thinking right? Well it is quite simple actually, I wasn't. No, it is true I just recently started watching the show evangelion and my brain kind of wondered off.

True I am up to the origin of nerve episode, and I am not entirely familiar with the story yet. Oh sure I get the plot and all that but I haven't finished watching it, but as I was watching the episode I noticed that most of the angels are monster like things, so I got to thinking what if they were digimon. Oh yeah that could work and what if a real angel showed up and then I thought of my favorite character, as you can guess by my author is name its ANGEMON the greatest digimon ever.

Any ways as I was thinking I began to write, and well one thing lead to another and here I am posting my first ever cross over fiction and my first Eva fic, hey imagine that two first in one story.

Ok some things that need to be clear, one I know evangelion, but not as much as you hardcore fans out there; I just began watching the show like two months ago or so, but don't worry I do research as to not offend you fans of the series. I will do my best to get the characters right. You guys are welcomed to slap me a couple of time if I screw up any Eva name or such things.

Okay now if there is grammatical error or spelling mistakes please tell me, I am trying to better my writing skills. Don't be a bitch thought and star flaming about bitchy things, I know digimon is not as par as evangelion but I like the series and this is a more drastic take on them they are going to be way OUT OF CHARACTER, anyways that is all

ARCHANGEMON OUT


	2. Chapter 2

JUDGEMENT

Chapter one

"Demons"

He remembered the time when bio merging was not as exhausting as it was now. After all the changes there bodies had gone trough it was no surprise tough. Looking at his friends, he smiled and de-digivolved into his human and digimon form.

"Takeru, how did it go?"

"That city is a living hell."

He was always too literal, but he was always right, Takato hated that about the blond.

"So that bad?"

"Worse. Were is hikari?"

"She went to get things settled in the city."

He needed that. Bio merging took a lot out of him, which meant he had to rest and eat up before any other kind of move would be made by them. Thing was, with them new to the city, they still had to play the part of unsuspecting visitors. Looking at the city in front of him he still couldn't believe what he had sensed from the place. It was saturated with darkness.

"This is going to be different."

"You mean harder?"

"Yeah, those robot things they are different."

"Powerful?"

"Yeah, too powerful, this is bad Takato, this time he has all the cards and all the power."

They had fought the darkness before and won, this time it seemed the darkness held all the cards just like before. Their friends had given their lives back then. This time it was their turns to do so.

"I gather he is using his influence beyond that?"

"He is manipulating religious beliefs, he calls the evil creature angels."

"Figures. He is pure darkness why else twist every thing around?"

Takeru nodded. He had sensed and scanned the minds of those who operated the huge behemoths, one boy and two girls. Their minds and emotions were chaotic and filled with sorrow, but he had gotten what he needed. They had told him what they knew; the blue haired albino had been a delightful source of information. She knew more than the others, she was a soulless doll. Yet she was beginning to care. When judgment came he did not want to think of her fate.

"The humans have no idea do they?"

"Its more than that old friend, there is not one innocent soul amongst them."

"Not one?"

"They have all been corrupted, the seeds are within them and some have began to grow."

The situation was bad. Nnever before had they gone up against a full military installation. Last time the chosen had fought against such over whelming odds they had lost more than the battle. This was going to be a battle where three might become two. Four years ago, they were almost wiped out thanks to the continuing battle against their enemy.

"Tk lets go find Kari. It's getting late."

"All right Patamon, Takato lead the way."

The city was all but abandoned, and Gendo Ikari liked it, he would be able to deploy all of his forces, all of his power would be unleashed and finally he was going to achieve what so many had tried to do.

"Sir, we are waiting."

"I'm on my way."

In this plane, he had all the power and all the manpower to take down whoever opposed him. He was all-powerful here and no one was going to take that away from him. His power was yet to be tested tough and the digital world was still out of reach, but soon he would have enough resources to accommodate his plan.

The seeds were planted, and it was almost harvest time; the dolls were all ready the pawns were all in their places. All he needed was to wait for them, for the chosen to make their move, they had become nothing more than a small thorn by his side. In this dimension however, the outcome would be different. Two of the remaining destined children were all that was left of the original chosen and as for the so called tamers, they were lost with out Ryo Akiyama.

"Are you all right?"

She was not, she was any thing but all right. All around her were screams of fading souls and of desperation. The city was filled with emotions and such despair that it made her lose her balance. She was the child of light and as such, she had powers beyond that of the others, she could sense and feel darkness as well as the pain of others. This city was filled with pain, cries from all around bombarded her senses and made her want to go mad, but she couldn't, she had to remain strong.

"I-i am fine."

"You sure? You kind of look as if you seen a ghost."

"I'm just tired, is all."

The teen in front of her was not making things any easier, his pain was livid and it scared the hell out of her. How in the world could someone feel such pain and be alive?

"Hikari!"

Takeru as always, rushed towards her. Worry was evident in his eyes, but as for his companion the goggle wearing teen, he frozed and stared at the dark haired teen. There was something there, a seed was growing within him.

"She was leaning against the building."

"Thanks for helping her out."

This was weird. Shinji Ikari had never seen such outfits before and the look on the goggle wearing teen frightened him. The brown haired boy's stare was filled with something dark and dangerous. Yet the blond haired teen before him was the complete opposite, he was anything but dangerous, he had a serene and calm aura around him, it gave off a feeling of happiness and joy.

"I live not far from here. If you wish, we can go there so your friends can feel better."

Takeru looked at Takato who nodeed. Hikari seem to be worse for wear, and it would take too much time to get her to the stank whole she had adquired for them.

"Go ahead. I'll go see to our place."

Hikari smiled weakly at Takato and handed him the papers and keys. She knew of Takato's somewhat future sight and had pretty muched guessed he knew every thing about the place she had adquired them. After all why else would he have called it a stank hole.

Takato left and Shinji signaled them to follow him. As much as Tk wanted to get away from this kid, he felt something good within him. There was a seed, yes, but it was dormant. The teens inherited goodness had kept it that way. For how long, he didn't know. Looking at Hikari she nodeed. She had felt the same thing from whiting the teen and something more.

As the two headed towards the residence of Ikari, Takato looked at the building and frowned. The thing was a dump. It was literally falling apart, but it had to do. With little money, triying to keep their indentities a secret, they needed to not draw attention to themselves. Looking across the street however he noticed that this place was well guarded, there were two agents casing out the joint. He smiled and headed right on. In no way they could see trough his disguise.

The Takato their enemy had faced was long gone. In its place was a long haired, trench coat wearing bum who's only reminder of whom he was were his now black goggles.

"Who are you?"

Like a ton of bricks the voice flowed trough him and his senses were on fire, sweet and cold, gentle and yet filled with pain and confusion like sirens of old the blue haired girl's scream was all around him. It echoed in his mind and wouldn't stop screaming. Clenching his head in his hands he tried to calm down, but failed.

"Who are you?"

"Better question is what are you?"

Her eyes windened and for a moment she is speechless. This figure, it had an aura around him, there was an un-explained feeling emenating from him. Glancing at the black van across from her she knew that if she was to find answears, she must hide this boy. Why, she dosen't know, but there is something and she must know what that something is.

"You are moving in?"

"y-yeah, le-ead the way."

He knows and can somehow feel her confusion, he must follow her or else risk exposure and despite his better judgement he enters and she leads him inside. There is no other choice. She wants to know about him and he just wants to get away from her. If she had affected him this much, he dosen't even want to know how she will affect Hikari and Takeru.

The abilities they had adquired troughout their dimensional travels were still new, and they were not fully in control. Hell, his future sight only worked at brief lapses of time. As for Takeru and Hikari theire abilities came no way near normal, they were a whole new breed on their own.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry, I was startled."

He didn't like to lie, but he couldn't tell her. She was dangerous, he could tell that much, porcelain doll or not, this blue haired girl had his senses screaming at him. She had lead him towards her own room. Much to his surprise, it was worse than he thought, the whole place was a hell whole.

"Matsuda is the name."

"You are not from around here."

"No, me and my friends are just passing trough."

Yeah, like he was going to give her his full name. The doll of their enemy was not someone to be trifled with. With that said she simply looked away and headed into her own dwelling. He smiled and shock his head the girl. She was as rude as Rika. The girl's energy had trown him for a loop, she was something else, not even a digimon had that reading. Glancing at the now closed door of Ayanami's apartment, he wonders just what the hell his enemy has been doing.

Takato.

I'm here, is every thing ok?

I have found the portal. Once I go trough, should I seal it?

Yes, if it is left open he will escape trough it and this war will never end.

Very well, I will be with you shortly.

It was unsettling to have a voice in your head, even if it belongs to someone close to you. Now he could finally rest. The portal had been found, it would be sealed and once that was done, they would only have this plane of existence as their battle arena. No more running. It would end here, they had lost everything. It was time to make the bastard pay.

Gendo Hikari smirked and looked at the dolls in front of him. They were all so easily created, they were his ace in the hole, he knew as much. And once the time was right they would be unleashed and would finally end his conflict with the cursed children.

"You have your army ready?"

The voice in the darkness was filled with amusement. He didn't like the brat, but he had to deal with him, he was essential to keep the child of hope busy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Following orders."

"From who?"

"That is none of your concern Gendo, now if you would harvest the seeds…"

"They have not fully bloomed yet, to harvest them now."

"Yes I know, but have run out of time, they arrived sooner than anticipated."

He was right but Gendo still didn't like it. The albino silver haired teen had a bad habit of thinking he was in control, that was dangerous. Glancing at the shadow behind him he noticed that the boy had banished, clenching his fist in anger he wondered just who the kid is. He had made a pact with the devil, true, but the kid knew nothing of that, he couldn't know.

From within the darkness the boy smiled and wondered, the man had been useful, it was a shame they were going to have to get rid of him. After all, Gendo Hikari was the biggest crop they were going to harvest.

The players were all set in motion, every single pawn had no idea of his true plan, nor did they know who he truly was. It was almost funny, to see these humans helping him bring forth their demise. They truly were a stupid race, so easily manipulated and exploited and lets not forget the bountiful source of despair and sorrow they were capable of. Ies humans were the perfect pawns.

( Is every thing ready? )

( We are on schedule, there is however a problem.)

( Oh? )

( The shaman's presence still lingers. )

( Aperently she managed to survive our last encounter. )

( She could be a problem, her abilities would let her see right trough our little facade. )

( They suggest you take care of her. )

The task was not an easy one, the silver haired boy knew this. The shaman was strong and she had a knight ready to lay his life for her. To kill her would mean awakening the chaos. Glancing at the dolls floating in a bat of chemicals he smiled and levitated one towards him, high on top of the control panels and deep within darkness he takes his doll and begins to work, she requires much work. After all she will be the one who will tear them apart.

Continued


End file.
